


Claim [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bonding, Canon Gay Character, Future Fic, Length: 0.5-1 hours, M/M, Podfic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about Kris gets turned into a werewolf, werewolves instinctively mate for life, turns out Katy is not his mate so they have to get divorced, Kris gives her the house and goes to stay with Adam who he hasn't seen since before he got turned, he walks in and immediately realises Adam is his mate....</p><p>A podfic of Claim, written by Jerakeen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124007) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



  


**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Claim%20by%20jerakeen-paraka.mp3) (27 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Claim%20by%20jerakeen-paraka.m4b) (31 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:35:40


End file.
